Brooding School and married
by BiggestOTHFan
Summary: 3 sisters are geting marred and going off to Brooding Scool.


**Summary:** Peyton, Haley, and Brooke are triples. They are tight. But they also lived there own life. They did cheer leading with Kennedy and Grace. The five of them have a car pool for cheer team. They have the best life with they're nice big house and their cool friends, and there cheerleading. Until they are forced to go to brooding school, How will they live without their friends and there cheerleading.

**Peyton Grace Sawyer:** I am a cheer leader with my sisters. I love draw. I love to write. My best friend is Bella. Bella is in my art class at school. Bella and I are mean to her sister Bianca. I dislike school and would not be able to get thought it without Bella.

**Haley Kay Sawyer:** I am a cheer leader with her sisters. I love to read. I make straight A. I am a tutor. My best friend is Emmy she is younger than me but I do not care. We hang out and study. We do not go to the party's we are the good girls. Emmy is 3 grades behind me. Emmy needs my help to pass her class. But I love to help her.

**Brooke Stephanie Sawyer:** I am a cheer leader with my sisters. I love cheering. I dislike school like Peyton. I am a party girl. I am wild. I was in the girls' gone wild tape. I hang out with Kennedy from cheer team. That is how Peyton met Bella, Bella is Bianca big sister. We met Bella thought Kennedy and Grace and Bianca. They are all on are cheer team.

**Bella Morgan Sluyter:** I am good at school. My best friend is Peyton. I am on the school cheer team. I have lots of friends. I have the perfect boyfriend. But we are from different cliques. So we have to sink around. We love it though.

**Kennedy Bianca Guerra:** I am good at school. I love cheer leading with my best friend Bianca. We are like sisters we ever thing together. We are closer than most sisters are. Kennedy and Bianca are on this cheer team with a bunch of older girls. My other friends on the team are Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Grace. We all go to the same school, as well as one of my other best friends Bella. Bella is Bianca's big sister. Kennedy is closer to her best friend then to her sisters.

**Bianca Lane Sluyter:** I am on the cheer team. I love it. I get good grades. My best friend is Kennedy. We do everything together. We are like sisters. We are best friends. We only know Peyton, Brooke, and Haley that are older than us on the team. At are age there is me, Kennedy, and Grace. Grace and I have been friends since we were two years old.

**Grace L Milam:** I am on the cheer team. I love it. I miss the time Bianca and I us to spend together. Bianca and Kennedy have been friends since they we were five but I did not see her as losing my best friend until 2end grade.

**Lucas Scott:** marring Brooke sawyer. Is friends with Lucas and Nathan Lee.

**Nathan Scott:** marring Haley sawyer. Is friends with Lucas and Nathan Lee.

Nathan Lee: is dating Bella Sluyter. Is friends with the Scott Brothers. A long with his brothers. He has to seek around to see his girl Bella because they are not in the same clique.

Lucas Lee:

**Chapter 1**

**Finding out**

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke are sister who have grow up in the Hill country of Austin TX. We all to cheer with are friends.

Peyton Grace Sawyer get down her mom yelled from the button the stairs. Coming mom, oh by the way can you get your sisters to join you down here, sure mom.

You three sit in the living room now, yell there mom.

What is it? You three are going to brooding school! What. And you have arranged marriages'! What. With whom well Brooke you arranged to married a Lucas Scott, Haley you arranged to married a Nathan Scott. Because you are getting married in two weeks and right after you start that brooding school.

Can tell are friends? It up to you but I think it's a bad idea. Why do you think it's a bad idea? Because you guys know Nathan lee goes to your school, and he knows the guys you marring.

Well sorry it so short. Please Review.

Hop you like it.

Chapter 2

Bella's secret is out

Brooke calls Kennedy; hey I need to talk to you. My mom is spending me and my sisters to brooding school. Oh and we are getting married. Well me and Haley anyway. But my said that she has a canction to Nathan Lee for Peyton. Kennedy to Brooke; I think he is dating Bella, Bianca's big sister.

I knew something was up she had been dunking out a lot lately. Ok. But you did not here it from me.

Emmy asked for Lucas help with busting Nathan and Bella. Ok I had a camera put into Nathan. I got Bianca to let me track her phone.


End file.
